Akatsuki Survey
by avamura
Summary: The title says all. Contains yaoi and/or BL. No pairing flame, please? /#1. Seandainya semua anggota Akatsuki adalah wanita, mana yang akan kaupilih untuk dinikahi?/ RnR!


**=AKATSUKI SURVEY=**

(c)** Avamura. **Akatsuki (c)** Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by a scene in Boys Before Flowers.

**=Part 1=**

Check this out!

.

**A.N.**: Sekedar tambahan, Orochimaru ada di sini sebagai partner Sasori. Jadi Deidara adalah partner Tobi, oke? :)

.

**#1. Seandainya semua anggota Akatsuki adalah wanita, mana yang akan kaupilih untuk dinikahi? **

Pein: Gak peduli Konan itu laki-laki atau perempuan, aku akan tetap menikahi dia! Aku kan tipe pria setia.. Hahaha~ *peluk-peluk Konan*

Konan: BRUAGH *ngebanting Pein ke lantai sampe ambrol* WHAT? Apa maksudnya jawaban itu tadi, hah? Jadi kau BISEKSUAL?

Pein: B-bukan gitu.. *ngesot kabur* Maksudnya.. aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun fisikmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu!

Konan: Oh.. hehe.. *blush*

Kisame: Err.. *Lirik Itachi malu-malu*

Itachi: *muka datar* Siapa saja yang dari spesies Homo sapiens, dan mau punya banyak anak untuk mengembalikan klanku..

Kakuzu: Cih, menikah itu merepotkan. Dan SANGAT boros. Uh, lebih baik jadi jomblo abadi daripada mesti membiayai hidup orang lain! (backsound: lagu Single Happy)

Pein: *sweatdrop* Ini cuma main-main, Kakuzu.. Kalau kau abstain jadi tidak seru, kan! Jadi sekarang J A W A B ! *ngaktifin rinnegan*

Kakuzu: B-baik Leader-sama! _Sensi amat sih ni ketua.._ *merinding* kalau begitu.. aku pilih Itachi saja. Kurasa klan Uchiha itu lumayan kaya…

Kisame: (muncul asap dari kepalanya)

Sasori: Kalau pilih Konan, pasti besok pagi aku sudah jadi kursi goyang—hmph.. jadi aku pilih.. DIA. *nunjuk Deidara pakai jempol kaki*

Deidara: _Kau yang telah memilih aku~ Kau juga yang sakiti aakuu~_ *nyanyi sambil benerin poni* Ogah ah sama Danna lagi! Aku mau Tobi aja deh, un. Dia kan nutup aurat, jadi udah pasti dia anak solehah..

Tobi: *nemplok ke Deidara* YATTA! Tobi juga cinta Dei-senpai!

Deidara: _Mampus gue salah ngomong!_ Bu-bukan gitu maksudku, un.. Shuuh, menjauh dariku, muka abstrak! KATSUU!

BLAAAARRRR~

Konan: *ngebersihin rambut dari abu* Sekali lagi ini terjadi, awas ya! Kujadikan kau ketupat bungkus kertas!

Pein: Sudah..sudah.. *ngerangkul bahu Konan* (_memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. –Red._) Ayo Orochimaru, sekarang giliranmu!

Orochimaru: *sambil melet-melet* Err.. tentu saja Uchiha Itachi! Dari dulu aku sangat menginginkan tubuhnya.. Khu khu khu~

All: (dalam hati) p-e-d-o-p-h-i-l-e.

Kisame: *mendadak kebakar api gak tau dari mana*

Zetsu putih: *ngelirik semua member satu-satu* Umm.. Hidan, kurasa. Dia kan kalau pake jubah gak pernah bener, selalu kebuka setengah. Jadi kayaknya asyik deh kalau dia jadi cewek...

Pein: *mimisan* *digampar Konan*

Tobi: Ih, Zetsu-senpai hentaaii~

Zetsu Hitam: Kisame aja deh. Biar aku gak susah-susah lagi nyari air pas jam fotosintesis. Trus kalo lagi defisiensi protein, tinggal caplok! Hehehe

Itachi: *mendadak mual dan muntah-muntah*

Hidan: Kalau aku sih.. Hmm.. tenang saja, aku akan NIKAHI KALIAN SEMUA SEKALIGUS! Jashin-sama sangat menganjurkan poligami! Bwahahah~

All: *ngelempar kunai ke Hiidan*

…

**#2. Seandainya kalian boleh bertukar pasangan kerja/partner kerja, siapa yang akan kalian pilih?**

Pein: Walaupuin sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Konan-koi… tapi aku harus konsisten bahwa ini hanyalah permainan belaka.. Jangan risau! Pada prinsipnya aku adalah seorang pria yang amat—

Konan: Cepat pilih saja, Pein, kau mulai ngabisin durasi. Dan aku bukan ikan jadi berhentilah memangggilku 'Koi'!

Pein: Baiklah sayang.. aku mau dengan Kisame saja~ Paling tidak warna kalian sama, jadi aku bisa senantiasa mengingatmu~

All: *sweatdrop jamaah*

Konan: Whatever. Aku mau dengan siapa saja, asal jangan Kisame. Dia suka main air sembarangan.

Orochimaru: Sekarang giliranku… khu khu khu~ Tentu saja ak—

Itachi: *ngebekep mulut Orochi pakai lakban* Kami tau apa yang akan kau katakan, jadi DIAM saja. Di samping itu, gomen.. aku tidak punya chemistry dengan anggota selain Kisame-san.

Tobi: Apa itu chemistry?

Pein: Psst, ini bukan gilirannmu, Tobi. Silakan selanjutnya.

Sasori: maaf sebelumnya, Leader-sama.. aku pilih Konan. Karena dia punya prinsip yang sama sepertiku, bahwa seni itu abadi—seperti origamimu. Benar kan, nona cantik?

Konan: *blush*

Others: *megangin Pein yang mendadak ngamuk-ngamuk*

Kisame: Um.. giliranku, ya? Err.. gomen Konan-sama, aku juga pilh kau.

Pein: *glareglareglare*

Kisame: Bukan apa-apa.. hanya karena warna kami matching..

Kakuzu: Sasori. Satidaknya dia bukan martir penganut ajaran sesat… dan bagusnya lagi, kami sama-sama tidak suka menunggu.

Deidara: Kalian juga sama-sama pakai masker, un..*lirik Hiruko* jadi mungkin kalian berjodoh! Haha! (Insert applause here). Dan kalau aku sih.. siapa saja boleh, asal jauhkan aku dari lelembut bertopeng ini, un! TOBI BERHENTI MEMELUKKU, UN!

HIdan: Huh, Kakuzu baka! Memangnya siapa yang mau setim dengannmu, hah? Aku lebih suka ShiroZetsu! Paling tidak dia lebih sabar, tidak seperti rekan lamaku. Cuih!

Zetsu hitam: *twitch* Apa maksudmu 'ShiroZetsu' saja? Kau mau membelah kami jadi dua?

Zetsu putih: Dalam konteks ini, apa 'partner' berarti orang yang menjadi separo tubuhku yang lain? Kalau begitu aku pilih Konan *drools* *kedipkedip*

Konan: YOU PERV! *nendang Zetsu sampai nimbus tembok*

Zetsu hitam: (ngomong ke Zetsu putih) Hah, sial! *elus-elus kepala* Lagi-lagi karena ucapanmu, aku jadi ikut kena getahnya! Aku mau kita CERAI SEKARANG JUGA!

.

.

**~END of CHAPTER 1~**

**A.N.:** Heyy Ava bikin fic gaje lagi.. Bwahahah~ Lagi gak ada ide buat apdet fic yang lain, malah jadi kepikiran yang kayak begini X) Ada yang mau ditanyain lagi buat chapter selanjutnya?

Review, please?


End file.
